Happily Ever After
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Faberry Week Day 2: Disney. Quinn and Rachel and their daughter, Kate, have "Disney day," wherein Rachel is dressed as Belle, Quinn is fondly referred to as Lion Quinn, and they spend the day watching Disney movies. "And if her life was a fairy tale, then Rachel and Kate were her happily ever after..."


**A/N: So, I realized that I've never written a future Faberry fic where they're married and have a kid, so this is me hitting two birds with one stone. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

* * *

Quinn woke up to the familiar sensation of someone jumping up and down on her and her wife's bed. Slowly, she opened her hazel eyes and sure enough, there was her daughter, beaming widely as she fell down on the bed and poked the sleepy blonde. Quinn really wasn't a morning person, unlike her wife and her daughter, but with big and bright brown eyes looking at her, she couldn't resist the smile that spread through her face.

"Hey there, baby girl," Quinn grinned, somewhat sleepily.

"Mommy! Mama's awake!" squealed the brown-eyed little girl.

Footsteps could be heard outside the bedroom, and the door soon opened, revealing Rachel in a costume – Belle's costume, from Beauty and the Beast, to be specific. At the sight of her wife, Quinn grinned and sat up, her normally neat blonde hair tousled and messy.

"Oh Kate, did you wake your mama up again?" Rachel smiled as she scooped up her daughter in her arms.

"Isn't she too heavy for you? I mean, our baby girl's already five years old, Rach," Quinn asked, eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Not really, no," Rachel laughed as she pecked Kate's nose, eliciting a delighted squeal followed by a giggle. Quinn had to grin at the sound. "Look, it's a lion, Kate!" Rachel gasped as she pointed at Quinn. The blonde smirked and put on a fierce expression, knowing what her wife was up to.

"Rawr! I'm the Lion Quinn!" the blonde growled playfully as she took Kate from Rachel's arms and dropped her on the bed. Kate squeaked and tried to run away, but Quinn trapped her and started to tickle her daughter. The tiny brunette let out squeaks and giggles as Quinn attacked her relentlessly. Rachel laughed and hopped on the bed, and the three rolled around together, the sound of laughter filling the whole room.

Breathless, Quinn hugged her daughter and Rachel attempted to smooth out her blonde mane. Kate squirmed against Quinn's arms, but the blonde was having none of it.

"Ah! The lion got me!" Kate squealed in playful terror as Quinn growled predatorily.

"The lion got me too!" Rachel squeaked as Quinn lunged at her.

Quinn stared at Rachel hungrily, her hazel eyes piercing straight into Rachel's brown orbs. Rachel giggled as Quinn nuzzled her neck, the blonde greedily inhaling her wife's strawberry and vanilla scent. Just as Quinn was about to lick Rachel's neck, Kate jumped at her and latched onto her back.

"Don't worry mommy! I'll save you from the lion!" Kate declared as she scratched at Quinn's back.

"Nooooo! She got me!" Quinn howled playfully as she lay slack on the bed, right beside her wife.

"Oooh, my brave daughter saved me from the lion!" Rachel beamed as she hugged her daughter.

Quinn laughed and ran a hand through her tousled hair, watching as her wife and daughter danced in victory around the room. Her initial grogginess was now gone, replaced by a light and happy feeling as she watched the two most important people in her life smiling and grinning at each other.

She hopped out of bed and held Rachel's waist, lifting her up into the air with ease. The brunette squeaked in surprise, followed by a melodious laugh as Quinn spun her around. Kate tugged on Quinn's sweatpants, pouting adorably as the blonde set Rachel down. Quinn swore that her daughter was just practically a mini-clone of Rachel, not only in terms of physical appearance but also her personality.

"Do you have to go to work, mama?" Kate asked, somewhat sadly.

Quinn glanced at Rachel, and the brunette smiled and shrugged. She didn't really need to meet up with her editor, seeing as she e-mailed him three chapters worth of her new novel in advance. Plus, how could she resist her daughter when she pouted and pleaded with her eyes?

"Nope, mama doesn't have to go to work," Quinn said as she knelt down and ruffled Kate's hair.

"Yay! Can we have Disney day?" Kate suggested as she beamed brightly.

Confused, Quinn looked up at Rachel for an explanation. The brunette laughed and gestured to her costume. Quinn always did think that Rachel would make for a perfect Belle. Her pure heart, kind smile, how she could forgive easily, and most especially how she could always see the good in people, even when they treated her badly.

"She wants to have a Disney movie marathon," Rachel shrugged. "And I decided to wear my old Belle costume just for the heck of it."

"Mmhmm, you look perfect, baby," Quinn smiled as she stood up.

"Why, thank you," Rachel giggled as she curtsied, and Quinn laughed.

"Come on princess, why don't you pick the first movie you want to watch?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"Okay!" Kate beamed and ran out of the couple's bedroom.

"I swear she has your energy," Quinn said, shaking her head as she held her wife by the waist.

"But she has your shyness when it comes to dealing with other people," Rachel shot back, a smile playing at her lips.

"I guess she got the best of both worlds, huh?" Quinn chuckled, leaning down to kiss Rachel.

"Mmhmm," Rachel hummed, arms circling the blonde's neck. They kissed deeply, with Rachel giggling against Quinn's lips.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked in amusement as she pulled away.

"Lion Quinn," Rachel grinned and ruffled Quinn's mane.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Quinn said sarcastically.

"I have to say, it does suit you," Rachel smiled, fingers running through Quinn's golden tresses. "Though I think that Sleeping Beauty is also perfect for you."

"And you're a perfect Belle. Although she doesn't talk in long, verbose paragraphs," Quinn grinned, earning a smack in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'll have you know that I've mellowed down, Quinn. I don't think it's necessary for you to say that I am _very _talkative," Rachel huffed, arms crossed over her chest.

"I just hope that Kate won't acquire that side of you," Quinn teased, earning a stronger smack. "OW!"

"You deserved it," Rachel smirked as Quinn rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes playfully. "Now come on, we wouldn't want to keep our daughter waiting and find her having a mini-diva storm off," she added with a huge grin, jumping to avoid another smack from her wife.

They walked into the living room and found Kate not having a mini-diva storm off, but rather, struggling to open a DVD case. Smiling softly, Quinn approached her daughter and helped her open the case, earning a small 'thank you' and a kiss on the cheek. Rachel turned on the TV and the DVD player, and Quinn popped in the disc.

"What did you choose, sweetheart?" Rachel asked as they sat on the couch.

"Sleeping Beauty," Kate said with a huge smile.

Quinn smiled as Rachel looked at her, brown eyes twinkling and happy. Kate sat in the middle of her two moms, and Quinn threw an arm around Rachel's shoulder, pulling her closer and letting the brunette lean against her. They watched the movie silently, and when the scene where Phillip was about to kiss Aurora came on, Rachel nudged Quinn with her forehead. Quinn hummed and their gazes locked, and Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn.

Smiling softly, Quinn closed the gap and pressed their lips together, brushing an errant lock of hair away from Rachel's face as they pulled apart.

"Sleeping beauty," Rachel smiled as she stroked Quinn's cheek.

Quinn laughed quietly, then turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

They spent the majority of the day watching Disney movies, taking short breaks and having quick snacks in between. It was already dark by the time they finished Lion King, which was Quinn's personal favourite, and they decided to stop there. Kate was curled up on Quinn's lap, small hands gripping her sweatpants. Rachel, meanwhile, had her head rested on Quinn's shoulder, their fingers locked.

For Quinn, nothing else could be more perfect than having the two loves of her life snuggled close to her. She always considered herself to be the luckiest person on earth to be have Rachel as her wife and have a perfect daughter such as Kate.

"_Tale as old as time, true as it can be," _Rachel sung softly.

"_Barely even friends, then somebody bends," _Quinn continued, smiling as Rachel squeezed her hand.

"_Unexpectedly," _Kate chimed in, scooting off of Quinn's lap.

Quinn grinned and stood up, offering her hand to Rachel. The brunette giggled and took Quinn's hand, and they waltzed across the living room as they sang.

"_Just a little change, small to say the least," _Rachel smiled as Quinn twirled her around, their gazes locked.

"_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast," _Quinn grinned as Kate tugged on her sweatpants. With ease, she scooped her daughter off the ground and carried her. They danced around the room, and Kate giggled as Quinn kissed her nose.

"Okay sweetie, it's bedtime," Rachel smiled as Quinn set Kate down.

"Awww," Kate pouted, brown eyes wide and pleading.

"C'mon baby girl, you need to sleep early," Quinn said as she ushered Kate to her room.

"Okay…" Kate yawned. They entered her room, and Quinn tucked her daughter into bed. Rachel followed after them and knelt down beside the bed, Quinn following suit. Kate looked up at Quinn and Rachel and asked, "Can I have a princess costume?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Quinn nodded and smiled.

Kate beamed, obviously pleased. Rachel laughed softly and brushed chestnut locks away from her daughter's face, and Quinn watched as Kate's eyelids slowly fluttered shut.

"Good night, mama, mommy," Kate mumbled.

"Good night, sweetie," Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

Once sure that their daughter was asleep, Quinn and Rachel padded quietly across the room and left a small space open for the door to let a little light in. Quinn lied down on their bed and watched as Rachel changed out of her costume and into one of her old Yale sweatshirts and a pair of baby blue shorts before getting into bed.

Quinn smiled as Rachel rested her head against her chest, hand draped across her stomach. Instinctively, she wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Our daughter's our little princess, isn't she?" Rachel smiled as she looked up at Quinn.

"Our perfect little princess," Quinn said in agreement. "And you're my queen."

Rachel laughed softly and kissed Quinn sweetly, her lips curled into a beautiful smile as they pulled apart.

"I love you," Quinn murmured, hazel eyes tender.

"I love you, too," Rachel whispered, brown eyes warm and filled with joy.

Quinn smiled and locked their fingers together, watching as Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, breathing evening out. Her daughter was her princess, and her wife was her queen.

And if her life was a fairy tale, then Rachel and Kate were her happily ever after, and she couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
